Aca-Children
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: "Your one of those Acapella girls. I'm one of those Acapella boys and were going to have Aca-children. Its inevitable." Were the words of Jesse Swanson little did he know that he was dead on. Rated T for language and possible mean jokes (If that even matters.) COMPLEAT!
1. Chapter 1

I got out of my dad's car and grabbed my bags.

"Beca?" He said.

"Yeah dad?" I said back.

"Please don't get in jail this time." He said.

"No promises." I said putting my fist in the air.

"Beca!" He yelled after me but I kept walking.

I got a call on my phone. I looked at the caller ID: _Chloe._

"Hello?"

_"Beca! did you see yet?" _

"No Chlo I'm terrified."

_Do you want me to come?"_

Yeah.

_"Okay I'm on my way."_

Thanks Chlo.

_That's what best friends are for._

I hung up and opened my dorm.

"Ta Da!" Someone screamed from the bathroom.

"Uh hello?" I said.

"Its me!" Stacie said jumping out from the bathroom.

"You better get out before kimmy Jin comes." I said.

"She isn't coming. I'M YOUR NEW ROOMMATE!" She squealed.

"Oh thank god! No more dirty looks!" I said as I hugged her.

"I know right my other room mate would totally give me a dirty look every time I-" She started.

"I don't need to know that Stacie." I said.

"Okay." She said sadly.

"Oh Chloe's coming over." I said.

"Beca..." She said worriedly.

"Yeah stace?" I asked.

"Can I tell you something I wont only you to know?" She said.

"Yeah of course." I said.

"I'm pregnant." I she said. then she broke down.

"Oh Stace come here." I said hugging her.

"Can I tell you something and you have to promise not to tell!" I said.

"Yeah anything Becs." She said.

"I might be pregnant too." I said.

"That would be so awesome!" She said.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Okay so I have the test and- Oh shit Stacie's here sorry beca." She said then covered her mouth.

"Its okay. she knows. and she's pregnant." I said,

"Oh congrats!" She said as she hugged Stacie.

"So are we going to test Beca or what?" Stacie said.

"Yeah lets go!" Chloe said giving me the test and shoving me into the bathroom.

5 minutes later I came out.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh my god." They said in unison.

"Guys can we keep this between us?" I asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"I love you guys." I said hugging them.

"We love you too!" They said.

"Okay so I need to go tell... Jesse." I said a tear streaming down my face.

"Its going to be okay Beca." They said as they hugged me again.

"Okay well wish me luck." I said walking out the door.

I walked through the trebles house.

"Is Jesse here?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"Oh sure Beca you can come in." Bumper said sarcasticly.

"Why are you even here?" I said.

"Because the whole John Myers thing was a prank and I didn't finish my last year." He said.

"Oh great now I have another idiot to deal with." I said walking up to Jesse's room.

"I missed you too Beca!" He yelled sarcasticly.

I walked into his room.

"Jess can I talk to you." I asked.

"Uh yeah Benji can you step out for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure." Benji said walking out the door.

"Thanks Benji." I said.

He closed the door.

"What is it Beca?" He asked.

"I...I'm... pregnant." I said.

I ducked my head so he couldn't see me crying. I looked up as he was smiling.

"Y-your happy about this?" I asked.

"I'm one of those Acapella guys your one of those Acapella girls and were going to have Aca-Childeren." He said smiling.

"Its inedible." I said.

He picked me up and spun me around.

"I am so happy. when do we tell everyone?" He said.

"Well. I told Chloe because she was the one that helped me and I told Stacie Because she is my roommate and she's pregnant too." I said.

"I see." He said,

"So just tell one person for now and then we'll wait to tell the rest until I am more pregnant." I said.

"Your pregnant!" I heard as the door swung open revealing all the trebles.

Oh great.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Jesse for help he just stood there laughing. I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys are asses." I grumbled as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out.

"Love you too!" I heard Jesse yell.

**_Bella's_ house.**

I was instantly bombarded by my fellow acapella girls.

"Your pregnant!" Lilly yelled. Yes _Lilly yelled_.

"Oh my god ShawShank!" Fat Amy yelled.

"Okay those trebles are so fucking dead!" I yelled walking out the door.

**_Treble's house._**

"Its official you all are Dickheads." I said as I walked through the door.

"What did we do?" Bumper asked innocently.

I slapped him upside the head.

"Ow bitch." He said rubbing his head.

"Your the bitch." I said slapping him again.

I heard Jesse laugh.

"What are you laughing at? He may be a bitch but _your_ _my _bitch." I said.

He instantly stopped laughing.

"That's what I thought." I said with a smile that said If-Any-of-you-laugh-again-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass. 

"Okay, okay we are sorry okay!" Donald said with his hands raised half putting them up in defence half using them as a shield incase I slap him too.

"Why would you tell the Bella's you don't even know for sure if I am." I said with my arms crossed.

"Oh we do lover boy confirmed it." Bumper said with a smirk.

I turned to Jesse and shot him a glare he only smiled in return.

"What babe you didn't want them to know?" He said.

"No." I grumbled.

"But were family!" Benji said.

"Yeah were family Benji's right!" I head Chloe shout happily.

I turned to see the Bella's walking into the Trebles house.

"Oh great Jesse maybe we should tell the president while were at it?" I said sarcasticly.

"You know what? I bet if we made him the god father he'd have to show up and meet his god daughter or son." Jesse said with a playfull grin on his face.

"Yeah I bet it would e the same with Channing Tatum. oh but I think the whole kid thing would make him want me less." I said in a serious tone.

"Wait your kidding right?" Jesse said worriedly.

I burst out laughing as did the Bella's.

"That's not funny!" He whined.

"like Channing Tatum would hear if we names him the god father." I said still laughing.

"I'm glad you find this funny Bec's" He said.

"Oh your not gonna think its funny when I'm throwing shoes at your head for making me fat." I said.

"Okay I am officially more scared then ever of Beca." Unicycle said,

"Whoa when did Unicycle get here?" Stacie asked.

"What the hell I've been here the whole time!" Uni said.

"Oh you don't talk much." she said with a shrug.

"Hey guys can I talk to the Bella's in privet?" I asked.

"But this is are house!" Bumper said.

I took my shoe off at threw it at his head with perfect aim.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET ME AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted as he ran to the door.

Once all the guys were out all of the Bella's burst into laughter.

"You have good aim!" Aubrey laughed.

"Well, he was pissing me off and I told Jesse I would end up throwing a shoe at someone." I said.

"What did you want them out?" Fat Amy asked.

"Because I have a prank to pull of the trebles." I said,

"Oh I want to know more!" Aubrey said with a joyfull smile.

"Me too!" Everone agreed.

"Okay so we need to..."


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

Its been 1 month since I found out I was pregnant. I haven't told my parents. Jesse hasn't told his, but besides that things were going great. I was showing the slightest bit. you couldn't even tell though.

"Were having a riff off tonight!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yeah and its going to be so cool." She said,

"Ow!" I said as I clutched my stomach.

"Bee whats wrong?" Stacie asked me. Bee was her nickname for me.

"My stomach." I said as I gasped in pain.

"Bee you bleeding!" Stacie said.

I looked down on the blood on the floor and started to cry.

"I need to get to the hospital." I said.

**_Sorry its a teaser. they'll be more later._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! some of you are reallllllyyyy pissed at me but don't worry it all is going to be okay!_**

More tears rolled down my face as I realized. I just lost my baby. I started to think how hospitals are supposed to be where miracles happen not where they die. I sat and looked at the white hospital and thought white reminds me of Heaven. where my baby is. I held my stomach and thought of the baby that was supposed to be there. and that the baby that was supposed to be there, wasn't. Stacie was starting to get worried because I haven't said anything.

"Bee?" She asked me.

"Yeah Stace?" I asked.

"Does this mean...?" She asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Where is the mother fuckin' doctor!" She screamed.

"Stace. Its gonna be okay alright?" I said even though I knew it wasn't.

We both sat there as I started to cry.

"Bee please don't cry that makes me want to cry." I said.

"I-I'm sorry." I said.

"Its not your fault Bee." She said as she hugged me.

"Its not your fault." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mitchell but I'm afraid you've lost your baby." He said.

Me and Stacie started to cry more.

"But there is two good things." He said.

"What?" I asked thru sobs.

"The other two baby's are fine." He said.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Two more?" I asked in disbelieve.


	5. Chapter 5

I turn around to see Jesse standing in the door way with a hurt face.

"Jesse listen-"

"No you listen Beca I deserved a right to know about this. hell, I deserved the right to be there at the hospital with you when it happened!" He yelled angrily.

"Jesse will you just listen to-"

"No! I'm done... were done." He said as he turned around.

I turned to Stacie she had a shocked exspressoin on her face.

I started to cry as she rushed over to hold me.

"Stacie I-I know I D-don't say this a lot B-but your my best friend your always there for me and I J-just want to thank you." I said/stuttered from crying.

"I'm always here Bee." She said hugging me again.

"I know why he left me." I said.

"No. don't say that Bee he didn't-" Stacie tried.

"No Stace. the thing is if it wasn't for this baby that was inside of me he would have left. he just took me not telling him as the perfect excuse." I said.

"I don't think that's true." She said.

"Now but Stacie it all makes sence." I said shaking my head.

**_Benji's point of view. (with everyone except Beca and Stacie.)_**

Jesse came thru looking really angry.

"Hey Jess whats... up?" I asked getting to 'hey jess whats' just being ignored.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked.

"Probably Jeca problems." Amy said.

"I'm sorry did you say 'Jeca problems'?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jeca Jesse and Beca." She explained.

"Okay?" Donald said confused.

"Its like bradgelina. brad and Angelina." Amy said again.

"Well lets go see Beca." Cynthia rose suggested.

"Okay... yeah." I agreed.

**_Stacie's point of view._**

I looked as the door opened revealing everyone except Jesse.

"Shhh." I said putting a finger to my lips and motioning to the sleeping girl cuddling into my side.

"What happened?" Benji asked.

I told them everything that happened but not that beca still has the babies I didn't know if she would want them not know.

"You forgot one thing." The brunette said waking up.

"What?" CR (Cynthia rose) asked.

"I lost one of three." Bee said,

"What? you had three and still have two?" Donald asked.

"Yup. and Jesse left. and I'm pretty sure I don't want him to come back. not if he left without letting me explain." I said and crossed my arms.

_**Don't worry guys! It all works out in the end!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't know what to do. Stacie was off somewhere and so were the other Bella's. I need someone to come with me. Usually the father would come but, my baby's father is an ass and cant let someone finish a sentence. So I called someone who I thought could just sit there with me and hold my hand. Benji.

"Hey can you come over for me?" I asked Benji on the phone.

_"Of course Bec." He said._

"Thank you. you know Jesse should be here but he... its... complicated." I said.

_"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" He asked genuinely concerned._

"When you come over. I'll see you then, Okay?" I asked.

_"Yeah I got you Bec's." He said._

I hung up and in a matter of minuets there was a knock on the door.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Will you go to the doctors with me?" I asked.

"Why?" He questioned.

"They want to check on the two baby's inside of me." I said.

"Wait... T-two children inside... if you?" He said shocked.

"Yup. there Twins." I said.

"And who's the father?" He said.

"Uh... Jesse." I said.

"How far long are you?" He asked.

"One month." He said,

"But you had a miscarrege a month ago." He said.

"I lost one of the baby's your Jack ass friend wouldn't let me explain. he just got mad I didn't tell him." I said.

"Oh... uh... we should go right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

_**At the doctors.**_

"Okay Ms. Mitchel we are just going to check on your twins. to make sure they are doing okay so we don't have another misscarage." The doctor stated.

"Okay." I said.

The doctor spread some gel on my stomach.

"Shit that's cold." I said grabbing Benji's hand.

He waved the wand around.

"Now, its too early to decide the gender of the baby but they are healthy and doing great." He said.

"That's amazing." I said with a relived sigh.

"Now because you have two little munchkins in there your stomach will grow faster than with one child." He said,

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Alright Ms. Mitchel you are free to go. we will have you stop by soon when you are more developed with your children." He said,

"Thank you." I said to the doctor as I walked out.

I turned to Benji.

"And thank you Benji. you were there for me when I needed someone. so thank you." I said.

"Your welcome Bec." He said grabbing my hand. and as surprised as I was, I was okay with it.

I think Benji's pretty cool. He would make an awesome friend. But he is friends with Jesse...

**Hey Guys! Don't worry this story is still 'Jeca' But I wanted to have a Beca/Benij friendship. I need help with Baby names. Here are the options:**

**Boy:**

**Justin**

**Mason**

**Alex**

**Noah**

**Ryan.**

**(Pick one for each gender!)**

**VOTE! VOTE!**

_**Girl:**_

_**Avalon**_

_**Amber**_

_**Emma**_

_**Victoria**_

_**Casey.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I have decided the baby names! You'll just have to wait to find out!**_

There was a knock on my door.

"Hey Ben- Jess?!" I said in shock. he looks like he hasn't showered since our break-up.

"Hi Beca can we talk?" He asked.

"Uh sure." I said opening the door more so he can come in.

"Beca, Benji told me." He said.

"Well yeah I kinda figured He would. I just didn't care," I said.

"Don't say that Bec's." He said looking hurt.

"Only Stacie and Benji call me 'Bec's'" I said with venom in my voice.

"Beca don't be like that." He said even more hurt.

"Don't be like what?! You wouldn't let me finish a sentence. you left me when you found out I lost the baby. but you don't know how to stop talking for once to let someone explain. I lost one of the baby's! The cord wrapped around its neck. you don't think I was hurt I was. I thought I lost my baby. Stacie was the only one there for me you were too busy moping around like some little bitch instead of coming with me to check on the other baby's. Benji had to do it! and he is hell of a lot more that a father than you." I said with a tear sliding down my face.

"I... I-I'm sorry. Beca your right. I was a jerk and I'm sorry. and I don't know if I'm gonna be able to make it up to but I sure as hell am gonna try." He said then got up.

"Were are you going?" I asked totally confused.

"I'm hatching a plan!" He yelled running out of my house.

"Oh. god. what did I get myself into?" I said sighing.


	8. Chapter 8 Note but important! READ!

**_Hi guys! Sorry this isn't a update but, I wanted you to know the baby names! _**

**_The names are... *Belly roll* (Lol)_**

**_Avalon and Mason! Yes that means they are going to be a boy and girl but in the future chapters!_**

**_Avalon and Mason got the most votes so they are the winners! Doesn't that sound cool? Avalon and Masonn Swanson. Well, I like it anyway._**

**_Sorry if your choice didn't get picked the names that came in second were: Alex and Emma._**

**_Well thanks guys! I'll update tomorrow!_**


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on my dark purple bed and thought 'What the heck just happened?!'

Then Stacie walked into the room with... wait what!

"Stacie where did you get my laptop?!" I asked reaching out to snatch it from her.

"From under your bed!" She said holding it up high so I couldn't reach it.

"You suck." I said sitting back down on my bed and crossing my arms over my red ruffled tank top.

"Its not my fault your short." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah... that's it!" I said jumping on her.

"Get off me crazy!" She yelled.

"Give me my laptop!" I yelled.

"I'd rather slap you!" She yelled back struggling to get out of my grip.

"You cant hit a pregnant women!" I said with a smirk, Grabbing my laptop and sitting back down on my bed.

"What ever. Have you picked out names yet?" She asked.

"I don't even know if they are going to be boy or girls." I said.

"Well, Have you made up with Jesse yet?" She said sitting on her Hot pink bed and playing with her blue elephant.

"He came over. We fought. I told him about the little monsters. He admitted to being a jerk and said he would make it up to me then left." I said like it was no big deal.

"What?! When did that happen?!" She asked in shock.

"Like an hour ago." I said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Nothing.

"I said come in!" I said a little bit louder.

"COME IN!" I yelled.

Still nothing.

"Freaking kidding me?" I grumbled as I made my way to the door.

"What!" I snapped.

No one was there.

"Is this some kind of joke cause I don't wanna play games." I said annoyed.

Then I looked down and there was a dark blue basket with a black bow. Then a pink basket with a blue bow. I picked them up and sat in my red chair with my mixing table behind me.

"Who was it?" Stacie said distractedly.

"No one. Its some baskets." I said trying to untie the bows.

I looked and the blue and black one said to: You and the Pink and Blue one said to: Them.

"Jesse." I mumbled before looking in them.

The Blue/Black one had the breakfast club CD and movie with a white gold necklace and a black diamond ring.

The Blue/Pink one had a two baby books, Blankets, and a note, It read.

Dear Beca,

These are for you and our little monsters. you should know that this isn't all of it. Yes, there's more.

you'll have to wait till tonight to find out more,

the trebles are throwing a party all the Bella's are invited.

I just want to say I'm sorry and I love you. Dress fancy.

Love, Jesse.

That it totally something Jesse would do.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked through the treble house where a lot of people were there drinking up a storm. half the people were already drunk.

"Prepare to soften the beach." Stacie said mocking Aubrey, which earned her a slap to the head.

"Ow!" She said glaring at Aubrey, who just shrugged and walked of to go dance.

"Okay flatbutt go find your man!" Amy said raising her fist in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. he isn't totally forgiven." I said stubbornly.

"Go!" The Bella's said pushing me.

I walked over to find Jesse who was nowhere to be seen. and being 4 months pregnant I couldn't drink anything.

"Stacie!" I said grabbing her drink from her mouth.

"What the heck, beca!" She said grabbing it back.

"you cant drink while your pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"It was a false alarm!" She said excitiedly jumping up and down.

"Oh wow." I said while said took another shot.

"Where's Jess?" Stacie asked inbetween shots.

"Dunno. he should be here somewhere." I said.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and Jesse walked out on the stage.

"What's going on?" I asked fat Amy who was smiling _really _big.

"Nothing flatbutt just injoy the ride!" She said lifting me up on her shoulder.

"Let me go! Amy!" I yelled as she just laughed and carried me on stage.

"Beca there is something I wanna ask you." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you see I thought I could do it in a way that everyone can understand. so Donald, Benji, Bumper and , unicycle would you come and help me with this?" He asked.

I was now beyond confused. here I was onstage with Jesse Swanson, and now he was going to sing something to me. wait, what he's singing?

"Its a beautiful night were looking for something dumb to do, hey, baby I think I wanna marry you." Jesse started singing while the boys did the background noises.

_It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Well, I know this little chapel On the boulevard we can go No one will know Oh, come on girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed Got a pocket full of cash we can blow Shots of patron And it's on, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you_

_I'll go get a ring Let the choir bells sing like Ooh, so what ya wanna do? Let's just run, girl_

_If we wake up and you Wanna break up, that's cool No, I won't blame you It was fun, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah And we'll go, go, go, go, go If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do Tell me right now, baby Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do Tell me right now, baby Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night We're looking for something dumb to do Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes Or is it this dancing juice Who cares, baby I think I wanna marry you_

"So Rebecca Mitchel will you marry me?" He asked.

I wiped I tear that rolled on my face. Yes, I cried.

"Yes." I said while nodding my head really fast.

He picked me up and spun me around.


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**_A/N Hi guys! I'm really sad to say his but, this is the last chapter! I really wanna thank you all for reviewing! I love you all! And check out my other stories!_**

EPOLIGUE!

I looked at my two little angels. Little Alison "Ali" Amy Swanson (Do you guys know why she's named Alison?) and Bender "Ben" Bradley Swanson were born just 4 hours ago. I looked at there sleeping mother. She had bed head hair and messed up makeup but, I think she's never looked more beautiful.

"Hi Little guys. Me and your mommy are going to love you so much! Even if we are the crazy parents that named their children after movie charecters from the 1980's." I said then Heard Beca laugh. I looked over and seen her dark blue eyes open and her smile at me.

"We are those crazy parents aren't we?" She said with a laugh.

"Yup but, I wouldn't have it any other way." I said then kissed her head.

"Yeah... Ben has your eyes." She said staring dreamily at her newborn baby boy.

"Ali has yours." I said moving his gaze to the baby girl in my arms.

"Yeah." She said now staring at me.

"I love you Rebecca Lee Swanson." I said then leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Jesse Ryder Swanson." She said before my lips touched Hers.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the gang ran in.

"Alright who are the god parents!?" Amy asked out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked her with her eye brows raised.

"I just... really don't do verdical running." She said.

"Who are the god parents?!" Chloe pressed.

"Okay Alison's god parents are... Chloe and Benji!" I exclaimed.

"And Little Bender's god parents are... Stacie and Donald!" She exclaimed.

"Why am I not a god parent?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Because Ali's middle name is Amy." Beca said while Amy fist pumped the air.

"Oh yeah!" She said still jumping up and down.

"Can I hold her?" Chloe asked,

"Of course." Beca said handing Ali to Chloe.

"Wait a minute... Bender... Alison... *Gasp* you named your kids after the breakfast club!" She gasped holding a hand to her mouth.

"Pfftttt what?" I tried to cover up but, Beca just gave me a look that said 'common you can do better!'

"Oh my god you did!" Stacie said now rising up from her seat and pointing a finger at us.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." Beca just said.

_5 years later*_

"HAPPY 5th BIRTHDAY ALI AND BEN!" Everyone screamed/exclaimed.

Ali just giggled while Ben blushed.

"You guys are finally 5!" Beca exclaimed.

"I know mommy!" Ben Exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ali said then shouted, "LET THERE BE CAKE!" very, very excitedly.

"Aunty Chloe is your favorite right?" Chloe whispered in Ali's ear.

"Everyone Is my favorite!" She exclaimed.

"What if I give you some ice cream?" Chloe asked while Ali's dark blue eyes lit up.

"Are you bribing my child?" Beca questioned.

"Don't act like you've never bribed Emily." Chloe said putting her hands on her hip.

"I have not!" Beca objected.

"Where'd she get the 5 bucks?" Chloe questioned.

"No comment." Beca said putting her hand on her own hip.

"Alright ladies we both know you bribe eachothers children. that's no secret." I said then kissed the side of Beca's head.

"Yup." Beca nodded.

"True that." Chloe agreed.

"Speaking of Emily where is your child, Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Oh, she's at home with Josh. Poor little girl has a cold." Chloe said.

"Oh that's too bad." I said as I wrapped my arm around Beca's waist.

Things were different now. Me and Beca were married, so was everyone else. there was something you never thought you'd see in Beca Mitchel's (Now swanson's) house. those pictures on the walls. one was the kids kissing her on the cheek, a picture of us on our wedding day. and a family picture and by family I mean our a Cappela family and our kids all together. one thing Beca never thought she's have was a real family. It still shocks her.

_**A/N: I felt really sad writing this. my story is over. I will start a new one soon. Please leave a review! Oh and I know Avalon and Mason won the story name contest but Ali and Bender just sounder better! Please read my other stories! I love you all! Xx ;***_


End file.
